


Fourze and Friends' Holiday Celebration

by MaskedRider2030



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/pseuds/MaskedRider2030





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottis/gifts).



Happy Holidays!


End file.
